films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
James and the Coaches
James and the Coaches, retitled James Learns a Lesson in American releases, is the eighth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Pitching in and Helping Out and The Mayor runs for Re-Election. In this episode, James has a series of misfortunes with top hats and coaches. Plot James is settling into his new life nicely; the Fat Controller tells James that he is a mixed-traffic engine, so he can take coaches or trucks easily but must learn from his mistakes. James, who had a nasty accident with trucks on his first day, knew exactly what the Fat Controller meant. James' first job of the day is to double-head a train of coaches with Edward, who warns him that the coaches don't like being bumped. People have arrived on the platform to admire James, who quickly gets full of himself and lets off steam without warning causing a shower of water to fall on the Fat Controller's brand new top hat. It is time for the train to leave and James tries to get out as fast as he can which angers Edward and the coaches. This causes trouble at the first station, when James causes two of the coaches to run beyond the platform forcing the train to reverse to let the passengers out. However, it seems that no one knows what happened with the Fat Controller, much to James' relief. Next James and Edward stop at the station on Thomas' new branch line, where the tank engine greets James before leaving. The train then passes the field where James had crashed. Finally, the journey ends and after unloading the passengers James and Edward head for home, with James still wondering what the Fat Controller will have to say about his top hat. The next morning, the Fat Controller visits James in the shed and gives him a severe telling off and warns him that if anything else happens, then James will be punished by being painted blue; James doesn't like this idea at all. However, rather than calm James down, this only serves to make him angry and later that day he roughly bumps his coaches, moaning that he has to fetch them. To make matters worse, none of the passengers dare go near him, which makes James even crosser. James pulls the coaches very roughly and tries to run as fast as he can. Eventually the coaches force James to stop. His driver explains that James' rough treatment has caused a leak in the coaches's pipes. The crew inspects the damage and the guard's only recommendation is to plug the leak with newspaper and a leather bootlace. However none of the crew have a leather bootlace on them. They ask the passengers and the guard finds a man with a leather bootlace, who initially refuses to give it up. The guard explains that without the bootlace, the train cannot continue. The other passengers get very angry, both at the man and at the railway. Under pressure, the man finally hands over the bootlace and the damage is temporarily repaired allowing James to finish the journey. James proceeds on his way with the coaches, knowing that he is going to be in a lot of trouble with the Fat Controller. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Gordon (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *The Bus Yard *Dryaw *Elsbridge *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Henry's Tunnel Gallery File:JamesandtheCoachesUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:JamesandtheCoachesUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:JamesandtheCoachesRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:JamesandtheCoachesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:JamesLearnsaLessonTitleCard.png|2002 US title card File:JamesLearnsaLessonRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US Title card File:JamesLearnsaLessonHulutitlecard.jpg|Hulu US title card File:JamesLearnsaLessonDigitalReleaseTitleCard.png|Digital Release Title Card File:JamesandtheCoachesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:JamesandtheCoachesGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:JamesandtheCoachesSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:JamesandtheCoachesItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:JamesandtheCoachesJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:JamesandtheCoachesFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:JamesandtheCoachesSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:JamesandtheCoachesPortugueseTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:JamesandtheCoachesKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:JamesandtheCoachesHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew Title Card File:JamesandtheCoachesStockFootage.png|Edited stock footage File:JamesandtheCoaches1.png File:JamesandtheCoaches2.png File:JamesandtheCoaches3.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheCoaches4.png File:JamesandtheCoaches5.png File:JamesandtheCoaches6.png File:JamesandtheCoaches7.png File:JamesandtheCoaches8.png File:JamesandtheCoaches9.png File:JamesandtheCoaches10.png File:JamesandtheCoaches11.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheCoaches12.jpg File:JamesandtheCoaches13.png File:JamesandtheCoaches14.png File:JamesandtheCoaches15.png File:JamesandtheCoaches16.png File:JamesandtheCoaches17.png File:JamesandtheCoaches18.png File:JamesandtheCoaches19.png File:JamesandtheCoaches20.png File:JamesandtheCoaches21.png File:JamesandtheCoaches22.png File:JamesandtheCoaches23.png File:JamesandtheCoaches24.png File:JamesandtheCoaches25.png File:JamesandtheCoaches26.png File:JamesandtheCoaches27.png File:JamesandtheCoaches28.png File:JamesandtheCoaches29.png File:JamesandtheCoaches30.png File:JamesandtheCoaches31.PNG File:JamesandtheCoaches32.png File:JamesandtheCoaches33.png File:JamesandtheCoaches34.png File:JamesandtheCoaches35.png File:JamesandtheCoaches36.png File:JamesandtheCoaches37.png File:JamesandtheCoaches38.png File:JamesandtheCoaches39.png File:JamesandtheCoaches40.png File:JamesandtheCoaches41.png File:JamesandtheCoaches42.png File:JamesandtheCoaches43.png File:JamesandtheCoaches44.png File:JamesandtheCoaches45.png File:JamesandtheCoaches46.png File:JamesandtheCoaches47.jpg File:JamesandtheCoaches48.png File:JamesandtheCoaches49.png File:JamesandtheCoaches50.png File:JamesandtheCoaches51.png File:JamesandtheCoaches52.png File:JamesandtheCoaches53.png File:JamesandtheCoaches54.png File:JamesandtheCoaches55.png File:JamesandtheCoaches56.png File:JamesandtheCoaches57.png File:JamesandtheCoaches58.png File:JamesandtheCoaches59.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (September 14, 1999) Full Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (2006, US) Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (August 29, 2006) Full